The Zanpakto of Sanctuary
by SovereignDeath
Summary: What would happen if after the prime evil was defeated the seven lords of hell: Diablo, Mephisto, Baal, Andariel, Duriel, Belial and Azmodan fell into the soul society as Zanpakto and were wielded by seven chosen ones. Now Ichigo must find out about these seven and combat a threat greater than any he has ever faced. Begins at the end of the Aizen arc and Rated M for later.
1. Prologue

"Now it is time for the ultimate Getsuga Tensho," Ichigo said as he stared Aizen down.

"How about no," a voice said from the background unknown to both of the combatants there.

All of a sudden a teenage boy the same age as Ichigo and dressed in what appeared to be sapphire Shinigami clothes appeared, "How about you let me fight him instead you worthless Shinigami," said this strange person and Ichigo didn't miss the fact he spat the word Shinigami.

"But only the final Getsuga Tensho can stop him!" Ichigo said to this boy who just looked back and smirked evilly.

"Just watch as I save your sorry excuse for an ass," the boy said, "Oh and if you were wondering the name is Kyuni." After this Rakk charged and engaged in a sword dual with Aizen and it looked like they were on equal footing.

"Hm you bore me you're already using your Bankai and you can only match me in strength whereas I am still getting stronger!' Aizen shouted at Kyuni.

"Who ever said I was using Bankai, here is a little secret," Kyuni said before he whispered in Aizens ear, "I'm not even using Shikai yet."

These words made Aizens eyes widen in shock, "_No one should be that powerful unless, no don't tell me, he is wielding one of those swords!" _Aizen thought.

"I can tell what you're thinking, you're thinking that no one should be this powerful unless I am a wilder of one of those Zanpakto and let me tell you I am," Kyuni said, "Now **Give into Hate…Mephisto!**" Rakk shouted as his sword turned into two duplicate scimitars made out of a sapphire coloured metal that seemed to scream.

"Did you know that these swords are made of the soul stone that Mephisto was trapped in and are therefore unbelievably strong?" Kyuni asked, "Also did you know that no one has seen my Shikai and lived yet and I don't plan on letting you be an exception."

Ichigos eyes widened "_He is only now using his Shikai and who is this Mephisto?" _Ichigo wondered as the battle commenced.

Kyuni held his swords in a reverse grip and charged Aizen and rained down a flurry of blows which Aizen was having trouble blocking. Rakk the leaped back and put his blades in an X formation across his chest as a ball of blue fire appeared.

"Hatred Inferno!" Kyuni screamed as the ball of flame shot out at the speed of light and Aizens eyes widened in shock as his life flashed before his eyes before he died from the whole in his chest.

"That is how you do that Ichigo, like all Shinigami you are despicable thinking you are the best of the best but let me tell you there are seven other just like me who are as strong as me," Rakk said to Ichigo as he left through a glowing red portal.

"_I need some background info on these guys, wait what is that" _Ichigo thought as he saw a tome on the ground that Rakk obviously dropped.

"_Alright lets learn more about you Rakk_" Ichigo thought as he opened the book.

_History of the Seven Hell Zanpakto:  
The Seven Hell Zanpakto arrived in the soul society around 100 years ago when a portal opened above the Soul Society and seven blades fell through. A book, this book, also fell and inside it was the history of these blades. Apparently these blades house the spirits of the seven lords of hell from another dimension known as sanctuary, the lords are divided into lesser and prime evils. The four lesser evils are Belial Lord of Lies, Azmodan Lord of Sin, Duriel Prince of Pain and Andariel Maiden of Anguish. The three prime evils are Diablo Lord of Terror, Baal Lord of Destruction and Mephisto Lord of Hatred. These blades could not be wielded by any Shinigami until seven of them arrived. These seven were:_

_Rakk owner of Baal blade_

_Hann owner of Diablo blade_

_Iluc owner of Duriel blade_

_Nomrah owner of Belial blade_

_Zaray owner of Andariel blade_

_Kerul owner of Azmodan blade_

_Kyuni owner of Mephisto blade and the leader of these seven_

_Each swords Shikai has the power to combat the Captain Commanders Bankai and thus these seven were banished from the Soul Society even though some of them had been Shinigami in the Gotei seven gladly left and have become enemies of the Soul Society ever since._

_ Chapter by Kyuni leader of the seven  
_Ichigo stood back in shock and quickly made for the Soul Society. He would get answers from the old man himself even if meant having to use force.

**A/N: Here it is the first chapter in my Diablo cross Bleach fanfic. Tell me what you think and if I should continue this as I did enjoy writing this chapter and have the whole plot figured out I just need to know if you guys like it, (no point writing a story no one wants to read). Now some are going to say that the Aizen fight happened to quickly but remember these guys are insanely strong and Kyuni being even stronger than the other six so yeah I say Kyuni is that bad ass. Till next time Sov out.**


	2. Chapter 1 answers and confrontations

**A/N: 1 favourite seeing as this is my first story I am thinking of finishing that is good enough for now I do not own Bleach or my favourite game series Diablo though I do own the seven wielders of the Hell Zanpakto. ON WITH THE STORY!**

Ichigo ran and ran and eventually made it to the old man's place and burst through his office doors.

"What have you been keeping from me?!" Ichigo roared.

"Whatever do you mean Kurosaki?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well why don't we start with the fact that I was fighting Aizen, having to rely on the final Getsuga Tensho and then this guy drops down, activates his Shikai of a Zanpakto I have never heard of before and kills Aizen like he was nothing more than a bug!" Ichigo shouted at the captain general whose eyes were visibly wider.

"Did you get a name Kurosaki or any information on him, anything at all?" Yamamoto asked which made Ichigo confused at the sudden fear in his voice.

"Yeah I got a name, Kyuni and a book describing something about the Seven Hell Zanpakto and their wielders, what about it?" Ichigo asked while Yamamoto sat down sweating now.

"Take a seat Ichigo this is going to be a long story," Yamamoto said and Ichigo sat next to him.

"You see that man is the only Shinigami ever to exist who can rival my power, Kyuni bearer of Mephisto's unending hatred," Yamamoto said.

"Yeah so what is the big deal with this guy, just seemed like a brat to me," Ichigo said.

"Never speak of him like that, he can take on an army of Menos Grande's by himself and come out without a scratch," Yamamoto said, "perhaps it is better to show you lets travel through time in my memories and see what happens to Kyuni shall we?" Yamamoto said to which Ichigo could only nod dumbly.

_Flashback…_

_I am Kyuni, I have grown up feeling nothing but hate to those around me as they shun me for my hollow background. I have recently come into possession of an extremely powerful Zanpakto and already know its' name, Mephisto. This demon told me of his past, he was a demon lord back in his dimension known as Sanctuary. He also said that there were six more like him. First there was himself the Lord of Hatred and that I appealed to him because of my undying hate for the Shinigami who despise me and told me to find the other six who bared swords with the souls of the demon lords trapped inside. The other six were: Diablo Lord of Terror, Baal Lord of Destruction, Andariel Maiden of Anguish, Duriel Prince of Pain, Belial Lord of Lies and Azmodan Lord of Sin. He told me that the other six would be like me, they would show qualities similar to that of the demon lord within the swords. Before they were in categories of prime and lesser evils but when they fell through the portal that brought them here they were considered equal apart from Mephisto who was always the strongest of the seven. Eventually I did find them and Mephisto was right, they showed qualities of the demon lords they were in possession of and also knew the same info I did about the demon lords and were happy to come with me and help. We set off for Hueco Mundo, the land of the hollows, and created our own pocket dimension there in the south-eastern most part of it, a dimension which looked exactly like the Burning Hells where the demon lords came from. Since then we have sworn to bring down Soul Society and anyone who would try to do so before us, we believe Aizen will try at some point and I will strike him down and announce our presence to the old man, and Souls Society will BURN TO THE GROUND!_

_Flashback end…_

Ichigo stumbled back from pure shock and overload of his systems, "They knew about Aizen long before anyone, they want to burn Soul Society but why?" Ichigo asked.

"Because of a terrible mistake by me, Kyuni was a former captain, my associate if you would prefer an unofficial captain and he hated being known as that despite his power," Yamamoto started, "He hated me most of all as he thought I was holding him and back and ran off, I hadn't heard anything about him until he stole the blade and then he disappeared again."

"He has only just appeared again now and even I couldn't get that information from my memory until now, he wants me to know now but why?" Yamamoto finished.

"Could it be because he is planning on making his move soon…" Ichigo started only for both to hear a loud boom and the wall to explode.

All either could see were seven silhouettes, one in front flanked by three either side behind him.

"Ding Ding Ding we have a winner…Kurosaki Ichigo!" said a familiar voice causing both to widen their eyes, "Hi old man sorry to barge in on you like this but I have some important matters to discuss with you and to add incentive, guys now!"

The next few words were heard before the smoke disappeared and the words were…

"**Cower in Terror…Diablo!**"

"**Destroy all things…Baal!**"

"**Deceive all through Lies…Belial!**"

"**Commit Sin…Azmodan!**"

"**Wallow in Anguish…Andariel!**"

"**Scream in Pain…Duriel!**"

And one Ichigo knew all too well, "**Give into Hate…Mephisto!**"

**A/N: Sorry but got to leave the chapter on that cliff-hanger, (I am evil MWHAHAHAHA), also I need someone to co-write this with as I need help with making longer chapters and developing the plot. So if you want to co-write this story with me PM me or leave in the review one of two or both of these things I will pick the best, (doing both gives a higher chance of winning).**

**Come up with an idea for a Zanpakto for one of the angles of the Angris Council, preferably Tyrael as I do want to include him in the story (come on what diablo story would this be without the archangel of justice) include Shikai and if you want Bankai ideas as well as the release phrase.**

**Come up with your own version of the plot based on what has happened in the last two chapters as I would like to see the thinking behind some people as to where this story is going, (closer you are doesn't mean greater chance of winning I am just looking at what peoples assumptions are)**

**Anyway good day/night to all Sov out.**


	3. Chapter 2: War, death, new beginnings

**A/N: Hello and sorry for the wait as I had massive writers block and was focusing on my Yugioh Fanfiction but now I shall refocus on this on. Also I reread the first chapter and realized I got the names the wrong way round. Kyuni is the one we saw in the first chapter killing Aizen and Rakk will be introduced along with the other 5 in this chapter. Sorry for any confusion among anyone. I do not own Bleach or my favourite game series Diablo though I do own the seven wielders of the Hell Zanpakto. For those of you Diablo fans out there, I already have had someone bring this to my attention, the fact is that Diablo might have been the ultimate evil among the seven in Diablo 3 but this story takes place several years after the events of Diablo 3 and leadership in the Burning Hells is always changing. It started with Mephisto, then the 4 Lesser Evils after the betrayal (those that know the background law of Diablo will know what this is), then Diablo, then in act 3 Diablo 2 it seemed that Mephisto was in charge again, then Baal and finally Diablo in Diablo 3. So what has happened is just another swap in leaders, Mephisto has taken control and Diablo has relinquished control therefore making the wielder of Mephisto the leader of the little group. On with the story and thank you to my beta reader Arbyter who has given me a great suggestion for the plot and the other 2 reviewers for ideas on the Zanpakto of Tyrael, both will be taken into consideration.**

At the last cry Yamamoto's eyes widened a fraction, "Kyuni is that really you?" he asked.

"Hi old man, and Ichigo," Kyuni added the last part as an afterthought infuriating Ichigo to no end. Though as Ichigo got frustrated he finally took time to notice the six people behind him:

The one the farthest to Kyuni's left was wearing a short sleeved top with a picture of a skull with brains leaking out, a pair of tracksuit pants and an amber jacket which was unzipped. His Zanpakto looked like a gigantic sledgehammer that could kill anyone with relative ease, the hammer part itself looked to also be made out of amber. His hair was covered by an army full brim hat that was covering the top portion of his face as well but the man looked at Ichigo for a split second and he could see an insane glee in his eyes, as if he would murder everyone in the room friend and foe alike.

The one next to the clearly insane man was also a man but bigger and more buff. He had quite a bit of muscle and reminded Ichigo a bit of Yammy, the zero espada, he wore a tank top and camouflage shorts, his hair was wild and untamed and everything about him looked wild in fact now that Ichigo had a proper look. His Zanpakto was a lethal looking whips with barbs on it, the barbs seemed to dripping a purple substance. The man was making small talk to the smaller man next to him.

Speaking of the man next to him this member of the group was very hard to judge. He wore a full body cloak with a hood and the whole thing seemed to flow and look as if it was alive. When he looked up to respond to the buff man next to him Ichigo saw that he had a skull mask on so even his face couldn't be seen. He was small in stature but his Zanpakto was also rather interesting. His Zanpakto was a scythe with the blade being crimson, in fact his whole cloak was black with lines of crimson going up it, and with the mask the man looked like the grim reaper.

The person directly right of Kyuni appeared to be the only female in the group, (Ichigo couldn't tell what gender the cloaked man was but from what he could hear he assumed that he was male), she looked to be about Ichigo's age but was extremely pretty. Ichigo just couldn't find words to describe her beauty but then it hit him, the woman was obviously a seductress. Her Zanpakto had taken on the form of a clawed gauntlet worn on the left arm.

The man next to her was wearing a long sleeved navy blue shirt with no particular design, he also wore navy blue jeans and a black hoodie with the hood up and nothing seemed too spectacular about him that is until one saw the Zanpakto he was holding. The thing was a freaking double edged sword for crying out loud and if the man knew how to use it could turn out to be the most deadly of them all, except for Kyuni.

The final member in the group of seven was a very smug looking man. His hair was gelled back and he wore a rather expensive looking purple suit with a pair of equally expensive looking formal jeans which were light blue. He had this smug smile on his face and seemed almost too arrogant. His Zanpakto was the most intriguing though, it was a gun but not like Starks, this gun looked like a modern day pistol but why would a sword wish to turn into a gun surely for a sword that was some kind of ultimate sin right?

"Anyway these guys here are my group the names are: Rakk, Iluc, Hann, Zaray, Nomrah and Kerul," Kyuni introduced them in the same order as Ichigo identified them, "Rakk is our resident psychopath and sadistic murderer, Iluc was once one of Soul Societies greatest torture experts and I'm sure you remember his friend Yamamoto Hann one of Soul Societies greatest interrogation specialists, next along is Zaray our resident seductress, Nomrah a master of illusion and Kerul our self-proclaimed ultimate sinner."

"What are you here for Kyuni as I doubt this is a formal visit," Yamamoto said coldly.

"What you hurt my feelings old man and here I thought we were still friends," Kyuni said with mock hurt but then his personality changed into a colder more darker one, "we are here to lay waste to Soul Society starting by killing you."

With that the seven of them sprang into action four of them surrounding Ichigo while three went after Yamamoto and kicked out his office and took off into the sky. Ichigo noticed that the ones around him were Zaray, Kerul, Iluc and Nomrah which means that Kyuni, Hann and Rakk went off after Yamamoto. "So…are we going to fight or just stand around all day?" Ichigo asked.

"Our job is purely to stop you from interfering with the fight between Yamamoto and the prime three we have no intention of fighting," Kerul said.

"Well how shall you keep me contained, at the moment there is nothing stopping me from going and helping the old man," Ichigo said a small smirk appearing on his face.

"Hehe you have waited too long," Zaray said, "**Lesser Evils of Hell Containment Cube!**" The four shouted and a black cube manifested itself around Ichigo.

"Damn!" Ichigo cursed and tried to escape with a **Getsuga Tensho** but the attack did nothing.

"Da fuck why can't I break this cube?" Ichigo asked.

"Because it is made from our will and with all four of us putting power into it, the cube is impenetrable unless one us is distracted or has to leave," Nomrah explained.

Meanwhile Yamamoto has been forced to draw his Zanpakto is thinking of going into Bankai while the three ganging up on him were just getting started in their Shikai.

"Well Yamamoto you are putting up a good fight but not good enough," Kyuni said.

"Well we shall see who is the better fighter now Bankai!" Yamamoto yelled.

"God damn this to hell, literally!" Kyuni yelled.

"What, it's just a Bankai right," Hann asked.

"Yes but now we can't touch him or we will be incinerated and the same thing will happen if he so much as touches us with his sword," Kyuni explained.

"Wait did you say…fire," Hann said an evil glint in his eyes as he brandished his scythe.

"Oh right I almost forgot your power but you'll have to go into Bankai in order for it to work, and none of us have used our Bankai in centuries well at least not us the prime three," Kyuni warned Hann.

"No worries this will be over in a flash…Bankai!" Hann yelled and a pillar of crimson light engulfed him.

When the light dissipated what was standing there was terrifying, it was Diablo himself but with the body of Hann. There was still the hood over his face but he now had spikes coming out of his back and a spiked tail. His legs were still relatively the same except for claws on the end of his feet which looked like they could shred through skin and bone alike. Finally his arms ended in a pair of claws as well and there were two blades coming out of his elbows that were crimson in colour and looked like the scythe blade from his Shikai. Also of the new appendages were crimson and his skin had turned crimson as well. (**A/N he basically looks like Diablo 2 Diablo but with a hood over his face, as small as a human and with human legs and arms but with the hands and feet of Diablo**) All in all he if looks could kill then everyone in Soul Society would have dropped dead by now.

"Let's take this up a notch shall we!" Hann yelled.

At this Hann charges Yamamoto and they both clash. The clang of steel is heard and Yamamoto is pushing his sword against Hann's elbow blades. They both push off and Hann charges him. Yamamoto dodges the swipes and goes to slash him. Hann ducks under the attempted swipe and slams his tail into Yamamoto's side making him fly off to the left due to the force of the impact. Hann charged Yamamoto again and the old man brought the hilt of his sword up and it impacted against Hann's chest as he sped towards Yamamoto and Hann lurched forwards and got the wind taken out of him. Yamamoto then spun round and round house kicked Hann in the head sending him flying to his right. Yamamoto though was expecting to see a burn mark on Hann's face where his kicked landed, but when he looked there was nothing.

This is when Yamamoto realizes one thing and his eyes widen in shock, "_He is able to _combat _me while I'm in my Bankai…but how?_" Yamamoto thought and as if reading his mind Hann answered.

"Diablo is the demon lord of Fire and Terror, therefore your ultimate fire is just a spark to me," Hann said as a massive fireball appeared above his head, "now this is fire!"

Hann launched the fireball at Yamamoto who just managed to escape. Hann keeps up the barrage of massive fireballs for 5 minutes and Yamamoto miraculously dodges all of them.

"So you still do have some fight in you," Hann said as Yamamoto and he landed on the ground their combined spiritual pressure cracking and breaking the pavement.

"_Better finish tis now or both Soul Society and I will be destroyed!_" Yamamoto thought in desperation.

"**Long Sword of the Remnant Flame, South: Great Burial Ranks of the Ten Trillion Fire Dead!**" Yamamoto yelled as he stabbed his sword into the ground and 1,000 skeletons appeared from the ground.

"Scares you doesn't it," Yamamoto said as he saw Hann shaking, "This move brings back anyone that I have killed with this sword and I have brought back the Hollows I've recently had to kill."

Hann continued shaking but then a small chuckle escaped and him, soon he was laughing like a maniac.

"Hahahahaha I'm sorry but obviously you forgot…" Hann said as he wiped away a fake tear, "…Diablo is the demon lord of Fire and _Terror_!"

"**Demon World Ultimate Nightmare Dream Scape!**" Hann yelled and suddenly the world around Yamamoto and Hann became pitch black.

"Welcome to the realm of terror where you will see your worst fears come true," Hann said his voice coming from nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

All of a sudden Yamamoto was back in Soul Society but around him all the captains were dead and Soul Society was burning in crimson, amber and sapphire coloured fire. During this whole event Yamamoto screamed for it to stop and tried to go help but found he couldn't move. He called for anyone to stop this but when he spoke no sound emitted and he had to watch Soul Society be destroyed.

As soon as it had begun it stopped and Yamamoto felt a sudden heat in front of him, extremely close to his face and he hung his head, too depressed to continue fighting.

"Die old man!" Hann yelled as he created the massive fireball again but then condensed it into a smaller ball, "**Diablo Fireball of Terror!**"

As the ball flew and hit Yamamoto it exploded in a pillar of crimson light and all traces of Yamamoto's spiritual presence was gone. Incinerated into nothing.

_With Ichigo a few moments before Yamamoto screamed_

Ichigo was still pounding away at his cage when he heard Yamamoto scream, "Old Man!" Ichigo yelled and all of a sudden an unfamiliar voice spoke to him.

"We must save him Ichigo," spoke the mysterious voice but Ichigo didn't ask questions. Questions were for later right now he had to escape from this prison.

As quickly as the scream came it was gone, and so to was the spiritual pressure of the old man signifying that he was dead. Ichigo heard people moving outside and heard the shouts of Kenpachi and the other captains as the four guarding him fled with the prime three after Hann turned back into a human and his Zanpakto reverted back into a sword.

"Damn they're gone," Ichigo heard Kenpachi say.

"Yeah but we have more important matters, the old man is dead," Ichigo heard Shunsui the captain of the 8th division say.

"Still I wold like to go after them and kill them for what they did," Kenpachi said.

"Kenpachi they just took out the old man, leader of the Gotei 13, with one person what makes you think you can go after the _Demon Seven_," Sui-Feng the captain of the second division said.

"Just because I can't kill them doesn't mean that I will let them get away with this!" Kenpachi yelled at the other captain.

"Kenpachi calm down, one of them just killed the boss without sustaining any damage from his fire that feat alone being almost impossible and you think that you can kill them?" Byakuya the captain of the 5th division said, calm as ever.

"Fine," Kenpachi grumbled.

_**Time Skip 3 Months Later**_

It has been three months since the attack on the Soul Society, the area has mostly recovered from the attack but today the funeral for Yamamoto will be held and the new leader of Soul Society announced. Throughout the last three months the voice that Ichigo heard back during the attack has continued to bother him. He has talked to Urahara about this and he informed Ichigo that everything will be explained after the funeral.

"Now regarding the positions of the captains, Shunsui you are now captain of the 1st division and leader of the Gotei 13," the announcer said and all the captains congratulated him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, this man beside me would like to have a word with you after the presentations," the announcer said.

Ichigo was shocked and he saw the man come up to him and walk past him. Ichigo turned around to see the man waiting for him and Ichigo follows him into an alleyway. When Ichigo arrives in the alleyway he sees Urahara standing next to a blue oval shaped portal. The man takes his cloak off and Ichigo sees a person with gold armour covering the man from head to toe, and on his back were a pair of golden wings made from what seemed like pure energy. He looked like an angel from heaven.

"Ichigo Kurosaki this man wants to train you for the upcoming battle between Soul Society and the Burning Hells," Urahara informed him.

"Sure but who is he?" Ichigo asked.

"He will explain everything when you go through the portal," Urahara explained.

Ichigo walked through the portal after the man and what he sees amazes him. It is a beautiful garden with a white marble floor. He looks around and sees more winged people flying around the place and the he looks down, only to find he is in the sky. He turns back to the man as he hears him clear his throat that is if he has a throat behind the armour.

"Ichigo Kurosaki I am Imperius the Archangel of Valour and this is the High Heavens!" Imperius said proudly as he gestured all around him.

**A/N CLIFFHANGERS you gotta love em. Anyway what does Imperius want with Ichigo. What will happen to Soul Society? Will I ever finish this story before I die with the speed that I have been updating? The answer to all these questions will be answered in the next chapter of **_**The Zanpakto of Sanctuary**_**.**


	4. Chapter 4: Training with Arrogance!

**A/N: This chapter is going to have no fighting in it, it will be dull and boring but this chapter is important for moving the plot along. This chapter will be having several time skips in it because I know no one really wants to read about training. After this chapter the first, what I shall dub, mini-arc within the main story arc will take place. I do not own Bleach or Diablo in any way those rights go to Tite Kubo and Blizzard Entertainment respectively. On with the Angel of Arrogance!**

"So this is heaven?" Ichigo asked Imperius.

"Yes that is correct," Imperius said.

"And I am here why?" Ichigo asked.

"To train," Imperius said getting annoyed.

"Why do I need to train?" Ichigo asked.

"God what is it with you and all the questions," Imperius said, "you're here to train in order to defeat the seven evils, even though I know that I could kill them all single handily Soul Society believes only you, a mere mortal, has to kill them all."

"But aren't you higher up than even the Soul King?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes I am the best of all the angles even but Anu also wishes me to train you and no matter how strong I am I cannot defy Anu," Imperius explained.

Imperius then led Ichigo to the centre of the garden and he saw another angle, this one had a calm aura around her, yes _her_, this angle was defiantly female. She was meditating with two whip like weapons next to her.

"This is Auriel the Archangel of Hope, she shall oversee the first year of your training," Imperius said as he flew off leaving Ichigo alone in the garden with Auriel.

"Do you know where we are Kurosaki?" Auriel asked.

"No," Ichigo replied looking confused.

"We are in my domain here in heaven, the Gardens of Hope where all can find peace and harmony," Auriel said, "now the first part of your training will be meditation as I can sense a different spirit other than Zangetsu in your Zanpakto."

"Yeah I have heard another voice recently that wasn't Zangetsu's," Ichigo said.

"Well I am going to help you learn this new spirit's name and help you get started with him," Auriel said.

"Wait you know who this new spirit is," Ichigo said clearly amazed.

"Yes and let me just say it has been a long time since I have seen him," Auriel said.

"Ok let's get started so I can meet this friend of yours," Ichigo said eager to get into training.

"Ok just meditate and enter your mindscape," Auriel said.

Ichigo sat down and soon enough he was in the upside down city that was Zangetsu's home, but then it started warping and changed into a counsel hall with a man in armour standing on the stage.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"I believe it is time you learned my name Kurosaki," The man said, "My name is Tyrael the Archangel of Justice and saver of the mortal realm of Sanctuary."

"Wait you're an Archangel," Ichigo said.

"Yes and before I can let you use my power we must fight if you win I will let you call upon the power of El'druin my legendary sword," Tyrael said in his deep serious voice.

"Alright let's do this Bankai!" Ichigo yelled and both combatants clashed.

Ichigo went for a horizontal slash at Tyrael's mid-section but Tyrael blocked it with his sword. Tyrael then slid his sword so it was behind Ichigo's and he pulled bringing Ichigo with his sword, for his face to meet with Tyrael's armoured fist. Ichigo jumped away clutching his broken nose and Tyrael charged him not giving him a moment's peace. Ichigo was immediately put on the defensive, blocking blow after blow from Tyrael's sword. Eventually Ichigo saw and opening and too advantage. He stabbed his sword through a gap in Tyrael's offence and pierced Tyrael's armour, making him bleed light. Then Ichigo took the offensive making Tyrael go on the defensive.

"Now **Getsuga Tensho**!" Ichigo shouted as a black crescent shaped slash flew towards Tyrael (**A/N sorry but I have only read the Bleach Manga and do not know what the actual colour of the Getsuga Tensho is**)

Tyrael sliced upwards creating an arc like Ichigo's but silver and going vertical. Both attacks clashed and fought for dominance. Eventually Ichigo's overpowered Tyrael's and, whilst the shocked expression was still on Tyrael's face, collided with him knocking him down and causing a deep gash to appear on his armour.

"Heh you managed to beat me, well done Kurosaki you may now have power of El'druin," Tyrael said as Ichigo came back to the real world.

"So did Tyrael accept you?" Auriel asked and Ichigo could only nod, "Good now on with your training young one."

_**Time Skip 10 years**_

"So you finally finished your training, not bad for a mortal," Imperius said.

"Shut it you arrogant prick," Ichigo replied.

"Why you I should kill you where you stand, if it wasn't for Tyrael being I your sword believe me I would," Imperius said clearly angry.

"Oh so the great Imperius is scared of Tyrael huh," Ichigo said teasing Imperius as it never got old over his training with him.

"No it's just that Anu wishes you to live and therefore I cannot kill you," Imperius said.

"Before you two can argue anymore let's get to the matter at hand," Itherael the Archangel of Fate suggested.

Over the years that Ichigo spent in the High Heavens Auriel had taught him how to meditate and see both sides of a conflict, Itherael had taught him battle tactics finally Imperius and Tyrael taught him how to fight with Tyrael also teaching Ichigo how to use El'druin properly. Unfortunately Ichigo didn't get to learn from Malthael the Archangel of Wisdom but he has been missing ever since the world stone was shattered.

"Now Ichigo you must return to Soul Society and help the Shinigami in their war against the seven evils," Itherael said.

"Ok but how do I go back?" Ichigo asked.

"Foolish brat the same way you got here, through the portal behind us," Imperius said.

"Yes and good luck Kurosaki, I believe you will need it," Auriel said.

"Thanks I will see you guys again someday count on it," Ichigo said as he walked through the portal.

After he had gone Auriel turned to Itherael, "What does the scroll of fate say about the outcome of the war?" Auriel asked.

"Many endings are possible but most are bad," Itherael said.

"Well then let's send the brat some help I'm sure he could use it, don't you think," Imperius said.

"Yes and I know just who to send," Itherael said.

**A/N So another chapter done. I wanted to do this chapter soon as I have assignments to do next week and won't have as much time to write. Anyway who is this 'help' that Itherael will send and how helpful will they actually be. You are welcome to guess but don't expect me to tell you, you'll just have to find out. Next chapter this first official arc of the story will begin. Make way for the Invasion of Sin, virtual cookie to whoever can figure out the joke about what the first letters of each word in the arc make and tells me.**


	5. IoS part 1: Friends and Anger

**A/N: The first chapter of the first official arc, Invasion of Sin. Will Ichigo be ready to face the first of the seven in his way, or will he snap and lose to the temptation of his first major enemy. Also I seem to be at the point where I am anticipating writing the next chapter so I will be updating this story sooner and it will be my top priority. I do not own Bleach or Diablo in any way those rights go to Tite Kubo and Blizzard Entertainment respectively. **

Ichigo appeared in the same alleyway that he left from when he went to the High Heavens. There was something definitely different with the Soul Society but it wasn't till he got out of the alleyway that he saw what was different. The sky was blood red as opposed to its usual blue, there were bodies of dead Shinigami and demons alike littering the street.

Ichigo heard the sound of footsteps and looks to his right. He sees a Shinigami running towards him, "Kurosaki sir please come with me it's not safe out here," the Shinigami said.

"Before I go give me a report on the damage to the Soul Society," Ichigo ordered and the Shinigami nodded and began the report.

"There was no warning it was fine one moment and the next there were demons climbing the walls, we fought them but then a massive demon appeared and smashed right through the walls allowing the foot soldiers through, since then we have lost the captains of the 4th, 2nd and 11th divisions," the Shinigami said but was interrupted by Ichigo.

"Wait Kenpachi is dead," Ichigo said not believing what he had heard.

"Yes we were all shocked too but he died killing the giant demon that breached the walls, since then your friends Orihime, Uryu and Chad have taken the positions of the respective divisions, we are suffering heavy casualties and could use any assistance given," The Shinigami finished.

"Wait you let Uryu, a Quincy, become a Shinigami captain?" Ichigo asked again clearly shocked.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures sir, now please come with me to our base camp," The Shinigami said to which Ichigo nodded.

When Ichigo arrived at the base camp he realized it was the underground chambers of the Central 46 with several tents set up. There was possibly half of what the original Shinigami forces were down here, the other half he presumed were dead. He then saw that several tents were marked with a number. The Shinigami who led him here caught on to his confusion and explained.

"The marked tents are the tents for the captains," The Shinigami said.

"So what's up with the tents marked 0?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh they are for the noble 0 division, the division that watches over the Soul Kings palace they came down here to aid us in the war," The Shinigami said.

Just then a shockwave went throughout the camp and everyone started panicking. All the captains came out of their tents and Chad was the first to speak up.

"What the hell was that!?" Chad asked/yelled.

"That sounded like a Siege Beast," Uryu said.

"Damn this to hell!" Chad yelled but then he noticed Ichigo.

"Ichigo hi we could seriously use your help at the moment so please come with me and help us kill the Siege Beast," Chad said as the other came up to him and greeted him.

"Sure thing old pal," Ichigo said.

Ichigo and Chad ran up to the surface to be greeted by not one, not two but three Siege Beasts! Also on top of the head of one was a figure neither of them had seen before.

"Kerul sends his regards," the figure spoke as the three beasts charged them.

As the three beasts charged a flash of light was seen by both and all of a sudden a person was running up one of the beasts and another person was falling from the sky at the second one.

"Those sons of bitchs," Ichigo said with a smile on his face whilst Chad looked on in amazement.

The one running up the first beast got to its chest and punched forward with his palm and shouted, "**Exploding Palm!**" As his palm connected with the beasts' skin a massive explosion was heard and a heck of a lot of blood spewed from behind the beasts' chest as it fell over dead.

The person falling from the sky just yelled "**Rend!**" He then brought his two weapons down in an arc as he fell in front of the beast splitting it in half, thus killing the beast.

Chad just looked on in awe as two people each took down a Siege Beast each single handily. Then he saw Ichigo jump in and pull his Zanpakto out and yell, "**Bring all to Justice…Tyrael!**" Ichigo's sword then changed to look like Tyraels' sword and the arm holding the sword gained one of Tyraels' gloves.

Ichigo charged the third beast and went underneath it. He swung in a circular motion and a silver circle appeared around him and he then shouted the name of his attack, "**Heavenly Getsuga: Full Moon!**" At the end of the shout the circle expanded and cut off the Siege Beasts' legs before h swiped the sword in a complete 180 above his head creating an arc and yelled out this attack as it flew and cut the immobile beast in half, "**Heavenly Getsuga: Half Moon!**"

"Oh my god," Chad said in amazement at Ichigo and the other two warriors' power. 

All three dropped down beside each other, it was then revealed that the one of them wore what looked to be cloth with plate mail on it. Also he had prayer beads around his neck and was holding a giant staff. The second man was big, really big. He was wearing full plate armour and looked terrifying with his giant sickle and axe. (**A/N basically they are wearing end Diablo 3 normal difficulty armour**)

"So Vos, your prayers take shorter than 10 minutes yet," Ichigo asked.

"Shut up Kurosaki we are fighting here," The one with the staff said now identified as Vos.

"Both of you shut up so we can get to killing these demon spawn," said the big man.

"Sorry Rab but one can never pass up an opportunity to insult Vos," Ichigo said to the now identified Rab.

"True as that may be there are still demons to kill," Rab said in his usual serious voice.

"Kill joy," Ichigo said.

Just then an army of demons that wasn't seen by the people present due to three giant Siege Beasts blocking their sight charged at them.

"Just like the siege at the Pandemonium Fortress," Ichigo said as he brought his sword up.

"Yep," Rab said.

Then the three combatants charged into the demon horde. Vos was making long sweeping waves at the ones in front of him whilst using holy magic to boost his attacks strength. The result was multiple foes dying at once. Then he created a vacuum around himself pulling everything. Only to move at amazing speeds and kill all of them. "**Seven Sided Strike!**" Vos shouted his attacks name and then charged more of them.

Ichigo was killing multiple at once as well. If one were to look it would seem that Ichigo was performing a deadly dance of steal and light as El'druin cut effortlessly. Then he stopped and pun in a full horizontal circle as a silver with blue highlights circle of energy appeared. He shouted out the name of one his now signature move as it sliced apart many demons, "**Heavenly Getsuga: Full Moon!**"

Rab, well let's just say that Rab was a one man army. He was furiously swinging his axe and sickle, often lodging the axe in a demons shoulder or hip only to then decapitate them with the sickle. Then he started spinning like a top, killing all demons within a 360 degree radius around him. Then he stopped and jumped up. As he came back down and collided with the earth he shouted out his attack, "**Earthquake!**" As he said this molten lava erupted from where he landed and killed all demons around him and shockwaves of lava erupted from the original landing point. Thus killing more demons around him.

Chad was amazed at the display happening before him. These three were killing the demons that had caused them so much trouble like a hot knife through butter. _"Just how strong are these three?"_ Chad thought as he looked on in wonder and awe.

Meanwhile on the rooftop the figure from before was angry, no angry was an understatement, he was furious. As the last demon fell he jumped down whilst screaming his anger to the heavens, "I'll kill you Nephalem!" When he hit the ground everyone could finally see what he looked like. The thing before them had a red skeletal body with a battle vest over it, it had four red skeletal legs with talons for feet, the thing also had red skeletal arms four of them which ended in bony hands finally it had an ornate skull as a head with horns that pointed forwards menacingly.

"You are," said Ichigo with a deadpan face.

"I am Shizen Duke of Wrath, one of Azmodans' remaining five Sin Generals," the person replied.

"Wait the Book of Cain said there were seven Sin Generals how come there are only five?" Ichigo asked.

"Because the Nephalem here killed my brother and sister, the Sin Generals of gluttony and lust, back on Sanctuary," Shizen said with venom, "Master Kerul wants you dead Kurosaki and killing these Nephalem is but a bonus."

"So if we want to end this part of the war led by Kerul we need to kill you huh," Vos said as he got his staff ready.

"Yes and my other 4 brothers along with Kerul Prince of Pride," Shizen said.

"Wait Kerul himself is a Sin General?" Vos said clearly confused.

"That he is but he is Azmodans' most trusted general, and also being the bearer of his sword, make Kerul higher up than any of us and stronger," Shizen said, "Though enough talk let this showdown commence!"

**A/N Another cliff-hanger, god don't you guys hate me. How will our heroes fair against Shizen which ironically is Japanese for nature, and he is wrath. Who are these other Sin Generals, and what is Keruls' plan for Ichigo. Anyway I am pushing things with this guy rather quickly but this is because I have to get through four of these guys plus the showdown of Azmodan and Kerul and then I have to move onto the next major story arc, so yes these Sin Generals, or at least this one, won't get much time in the story as they are 1: only required for this arc and 2: they aren't as important towards the whole grand scheme of things. Though if you wish to see more than 2 chapters on the next few Sin Generals please let me know and I'll find a way to extend this arc to include more on them. What did everyone think of me putting in two of the Nephalem, again if you guys want me to add the other 3 Nephalem then tell me. As always review and stay tuned for the next chapter of The Zanpakto of Sanctuary.**


	6. IoS part 2: Showdown of Wrath

**A/N: Second chapter of IoS and the battle against Shizen gets under way. Will Ichigo and his friends be able to stop wrath incarnate or will they fall to Shizens' fury. I do not own Bleach or Diablo in any way those rights go to Tite Kubo and Blizzard Entertainment respectively, though I do own any OC's of this story and if anyone would like to use them then please feel free to ask.**

Ichigo, Vos and Rab just stood there staring down Shizen whilst Shizen did the same. Everyone waiting for the other to make the first move. After 5 minutes of this a wind picked up and a stray leaf flew in front of them and they were off.

Shizen quickly summoned 4 scythes with which to fight his foes, knowing this would not be an easy fight considering he was fighting two of the legendary 5 Nephalem and the wielder of El'druin and by extension Tyrael himself. He prepared for the worst but, like his sin would donate, he started lashing out with violent attacks from the get go trying to kill his opponents with the first shot.

Ichigo and his friends charged Shizen with all intent on finishing this before any of the other Sin generals, or heaven forbid Kerul, heard the commotion and joined the battle. Vos had put strapped his staff to his back and was now using two crystallised gauntlets. Ichigo went in for a horizontal slash which Shizen blocked with both of the scythes on his left side. Rab then came down from the sky and went for a vertical slash aiming to cut Shizen in half. Shizen just placed one of his scythes on the right side up and blocked the attack. As Vos was coming in Shizen pushed Rab and Ichigo back and then brought his two front scythes down in a cross slash. Vos just managed to dodge this with his speed but still got a cut on his face. Now Rab and Ichigo were in front of Shizen and Vos was behind him.

Ichigo and friends decided to sandwich him and all three charged at once. At seeing this Shizen slammed all of the scythes down on the ground to form an X shape and the cried, "**Barrier of Fury!**" After Shizen shouted out the name of his attack Ichigo, Rab and Vos were repelled back by a dark red barrier that had manifested itself around Shizen.

Ichigo leaped back and shouted out his signature move, "**Heavenly Getsuga: Half Moon!**" Rab slammed his weapons into the ground creating a shockwave while shouting, "**Seismic Slam!**" Vos stood on the other side of the barrier as close to Shizen as possible and cried out, "**Mantra of Conviction!**"

As the two attacks made contact with the barrier, due to Vos' mantra it took extra damage and the barrier quickly shattered due to the power of the two techniques.

After this Ichigo once again charged whilst Rab gathered the power required for his next technique and Vos watched ready to either help Ichigo or take over if things went sour. Ichigo, with El'druin, looked like he was performing a deadly dance of steal. Shizen though countered and blocked every attack thrown at him due to his advantage at having four arms. "Well it seems even the mighty Shinigami will fall to my blades," Shizen said with a cocky smirk on his face, or what a skull could do for a cocky smile.

"Why, why, why," Ichigo started saying getting angrier by the second, "WHY IS EVERYONE I MEET FROM SANCTUARY SO GOD DAMN ARROGANT!"

"Damn, at this rate Ichigo will go into 'that' form and kill everyone Vos stop him, I am almost ready for my attack but need one more minute!" Rab shouted over the mini hurricane that was forming near Ichigo due to his anger.

"Got it!" Vos shouted and ran at Ichigo. "Sorry man, **Seven Sided Strike!**" Vos shouted as he pummelled Ichigo into the realm of the unconscious, "All yours buddy."

"Right," Rab said before he shouted out his technique, "**Wrath of the Berserker!**"

When the smoke cleared what one would see is Rab but with what looked like molten lava as skin and long spiky white hair and holding his two weapons which were coated in an aura of pure primal energy, "Or as I like to call this technique **Super Saiyan Barbarian Style!**" (**A/N I'm sorry but I had to put that in, I mean that is basically what the barbarian looks like when he uses that)**

For the first time in the fight Shizen looked genuinely scared and was backing away from Rab. "What's wrong gotten all scared at my new form?" Rab asked.

"Get away from me you monster!" Shizen said fearfully.

That was the last straw and Rab dropped his weapons, ran up to Shizen and grabbed his head with his hands and shouted into his face, "YOU DARE CALL ME A MONSTER DEMON!" And with that Rab crushed Shizens skull with his bare hands and went back to normal while Vos walked up to Rab with Ichigo slung over his shoulders.

"Come on let's take this guy back to the base camp to rest," Vos suggested.

"Indeed," Rab said in a monotone voice while staring at Shizens body crumble into dust.

Meanwhile in the shadows of an alleyway one could see an outline of a human figure with what appeared to be a gun in his hand leaning on the wall. Also if one was to hear what he was saying then what would be heard is, "Hehehe so they killed Shizen the weakest of my generals, well let's see how they deal with mega fatso and Mr jealous hmm," and with that the figure disappeared as if he were never there.

**A/N: I disappeared forever! No what happened was I went on holiday and then had to come back and school started again and I had 2 assignments and a test on my first week back and no time to write. But now it is the weekend so I will post like mad, possibly the next chapter tomorrow. Who was that man, did anyone get the joke about arrogance and who is mega fatso and Mr jealous. Tell me what you think and please review if you like the story. I have one reviewer currently. Sov out.**


End file.
